


The Slip Up.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin slips up about his relationship with Dan on the podcast; Questioning and friendly teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The podcast was about 40 or so minutes in, they’ve already delved into the topic of Gavin’s dick many times already, but for some reason the conversation turned and people started to question him on his personal life. Gavin didn’t mind really, he was drinking his second beer and was used to the awkward conversations.   
“Dating anyone?” Gus said with his smug grin.  
“Well you know.” Gavin tried to dodge the question, taking the tip of the beer bottle into the mouth and swallowing the bitter liquid.  
“Come on,” Burnie joined in, “You have to be dating someone.”  
“Maybe,” Gavin retorted with a smirk.  
“See the thing is, he doesn’t want to tell us who he’s dating because of the hate she’ll get on the internet,” Barbra chimed in.   
“Yeah you right.”   
“Okay let’s drop it then,” Burnie said as he delved into a new conversation. But then the topic of childhood arose, and then the topic of England.  
“So what do you miss the most? Something that you can’t find here?” Burnie asked.  
“Dan,” Gavin said automatically, and Gus smiled.  
“Dude that’s kinda gay,” Barbara smiled.  
“What? I miss my boyfriend- I mean friend. Who is a boy. Dan.” Gavin started to feel flustered again, a crimson red color started the drip its way to his face. Gus laughed and Burnie smiled.  
“So when’s the wedding?” Gus asked teasingly.  
“So like your gag reflex-” Barbra started to say only to get cut off by Burnie  
“So him being at war must like wrack your nerves right Gavin?”  
“Well you know,” Gavin took the tip of the beer bottle into his mouth again. Stupid stupid stupid.  
“But you’re not really dating right?” Barbara asked.  
“Well you know…” Gavin’s face turned a ghostly white and there was a pause.  
“Aww, cute,” Burnie said, “How long have you guys been going at it?”  
Well, no use in denying it now was there?  
“For a while dude. Like a few years actually.”   
“Damn.” “Wow.” “And you never told us!?”  
“You guys are gonna make fun of me!”  
“Oh come on, we’re just joking.” Gus said and Gavin offered a small ‘yeah’ in retaliation. He drunk the rest of his beer in one gulp. He slyly took out his phone and made a quick text message.

_May have told the world, on the live podcast, that we’re dating. Sorry B._

_Sorry? Why B? I’ve just been waiting for you to come clean so I can fucking hold your hand in public._

Gavin smiled and pocket his phone. He’ll do damage control later when the podcast is done.

“So are you like Gay or bi or is Dan a special case?” Barbara questioned.  
“Bi, I guess.”   
“So when we did that fucking skit where you kissed a guy, we could have called Dan and basically had a more enthusiastic kiss?” Gus half yelled. Gavin just smiled and opened another beer. They teased him a bit before Gus called the podcast to a close. Gavin took his phone out again and walked away from the set.

_How do you think the fanbase is gonna handle this one B?_  Gavin hastily texted.

_Who cares, is everything at the office okay?_

_Yeah no one’s threatened to burn me yet._

_Good because then I’d threaten to shoot them._  Gavin laughed.

_I miss you._

_I miss you too I’ll be in Austin for RTX._  Gavin sighed. He couldn’t wait.


	2. The Slip Up (Part Deux)

“Well what are we going to do today Dan?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“But wait no we talked about this.”  
“God damn it B, I was trying to act so you could tell the fucking audience what we’re doing.”  
Gavin made his lips curl into an O form and watched as Dan rolled his eyes.  
“Take Two?”  
“No let’s just fucking keep that. Let’s just put this whole thing as an intro.” Gavin giggled as he got back into place.

“Hello internet!” Gavin cheerily said as Dan swatted a fly near him, “Well Dan’s having a seizure.”   
“No I’m swatting a fly,” Dan said matter of factly, “actually there’s a fly on your face let me get that.” Dan swatted Gavin’s cheek, not enough to hurt but Gavin still faked pain.  
“You’re being a little pussy baby.”  
“You’re being mean Dan.”   
“I wouldn’t have to be mean if you didn’t piss me off!”  
“Take three, Hello people of the internet! What are we going to do today Dan?”  
“We’re going to-”  
“Wait weren’t you going to ask a question back?”  
“God damn it Gavin. We’re outside roosterteeth’s offices-”  
“Wait we can’t just start-”  
“Are you going to interupt me-”  
“No I just want to-”  
“See you’re interrupting me.”  
“Blah Blah interrupting Dan, can’t interrupt him or else!” Gavin mocked and Dan sighed.   
“Yeah don’t interrupt me,” Dan said as he extended his hand and poked Gavin on the side making him laugh. “What happens when you interrupt me B?”   
“Dan stop!” Gavin said in between laughs, while he tried to twist his body away but that just made Dan grab him from behind, still tickling him.   
“What? What? I can’t hear you.” Dan smiled when Gavin wiggled away from his grip, the dark hair brit grabbed his boyfriend’s lab coat’s sleeve and brought him close for a kiss.

“Are you gonna let me do the intro B?”  
“Maybe.” Gavin sighed, the cheeky bastard.

——

The people around the office were happy to see Gavin and Dan reunited and doing a video in front of their office, but some of them were happier than others. Kara, Barbara and Ray were hunched over a window, watching Dan and Gavin from a distance as they re-filmed what they needed to. From behind, a low ‘What are we watching’ scared the three and made Kara scream.  
“Burnie! Jesus! You scared me!”  
“Yeah I know. Get to work.” He dead panned. Kara and Barbara made an aww sound and sulked away, leaving Ray all by himself with Burnie.  
“Why are you still here?” Burnie asked, making an eyebrow go up questingly.  
“Dan and Gavin needed me for a video.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah.” Ray looked out and when it seemed like they finally got a good take of their intro, he took this opportunity and dashed out the front door.

“SLOMOHOMOS!” Ray yelled, the camera picked it up, of course and this made Dan laugh and Gavin get close to the camera.   
“And that’s why we hate Ray.” Gavin said as he turned it off.

—-

Inside the office, everyone knew better than to say anything to Gavin and Dan when they were kissing. (Half because they didn’t mind, and half because they were afraid Dan would eat them if they did.) They held hands as they waited for Geoff to drive them around and having Dan around the office seemed to put Gavin in a happy mood, he was cheery during let’s plays and less inclined to try and win only wanting to make havoc. Dan would wait outside and just wander around the office, and when the door to the room where they would record opened, Gavin would throw his arms around Dan’s neck into a hug.  
“It’s only been a few hours B.” Dan would say with a laugh, and Gavin would mutter an ‘I know’ into the crook of his neck.

“Slomohomos.” Ray muttered under his breath and Michael let out a laugh.  
“You think you’re so clever?” Gavin mocked and Ray just shrugged.   
“I have my moments.”


End file.
